


A Doctor in a Blue Box

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 'drabble' means short, Gen, I skipped the excitement again, allow me to point to the name of the series, so I skip action and include what makes me smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "John Watson finds the Tardis. Adventure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor in a Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazysparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lazysparrow).



> This was seriously fun to write, I make no apologies.

An unattended blue police box. And it was unlocked. John glanced around, then nudged the door. It swung open. 

Being around Sherlock meant nothing surprised him anymore. Nothing, of course, except a box which was at least four times bigger on the inside than on the outside, filled with lights and machinery, and, of course- completely empty. 

John smiled and closed the door behind him.

A whirring sound filled the streets.

***

“AMY! I told you to  _lock_  the TARDIS, not just close it!”

***

Three weeks later, and John had outsmarted the Daleks and managed to get a whole colony of Weeping Angels in front of The Mirror Planet, a shiny glass orb off the Medusa Cascade.

He managed to park the TARDIS in the same year, in London, which was enough for him.

He got a cab and headed home.

***

“I’m telling you, Doctor, I  _did_  lock it-“

“ _No_ , Amy, you  _didn’t_ , if you had then it would still  _be here-_ ”

“Maybe someone picked the lock, or don’t you have a spare key-“

“No, I- OOF!” 

This last because as the Doctor been walking, he stopped looking where he was going and walked face-first into a police box, looking perhaps a bit worse for wear. 

“The TARDIS!” he cried, throwing his arms around it and smacking a kiss to it soundly. 

Amy giggled. “Should I leave you two alone?”

The Doctor scowled and fished his key from his pocket.

***

At 221B Baker Street, John pauses at the foot of the stairs. After three years, there’s a light shining out from under the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I left that last line open to interpretation.
> 
> Sequel found in "Reflections", by request. Not sure whether the series will continue.


End file.
